


A Normal Roadtrip If You Ignore All The Zombies

by StarDragonStarFeather



Category: Death Road to Canada, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Zombie AU, been playing DR2C with custom MMX characters and this is the result, crack angst fluff it got it all, it's all wacky fun untill someone gets eaten, we'll see, we'll see how slow but generally intended to be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragonStarFeather/pseuds/StarDragonStarFeather
Summary: For unknown reasons a zombie outbreak happens. Two friends decide it's no use to sit around in Florida waiting to become zombie chow and instead take a gamble - they try to get to a zombie-free Canada. Little do they know what a wild ride it will be.





	1. Onward To Canada

While he never was one to like or condone shooting people, X always had an undeniable affinity for guns. Everyone always questioned him why does he need a pistol, a shotgun _and_ a rifle.

Looks like those finally could come in handy instead of being his grown-up boy toys.

X shakily lowered the pistol, heart racing. The thing that was formerly his neighbour fell to the ground with a thump, black blood pooling from under it. X would probably vomit from the stench of rotting guts if he wasn’t so numb to it by now.

He was barricaded in his apartment for three days already, waiting for police or army or _anything_ to show up and rescue whatever people have not yet turned into walking corpses. But nobody came, only more zombies, their groans and growls more plentiful every night. They were hunting for survivors. Now that this one had broken through X’s door, it was painfully obvious more will come, drawn to the gunshot noise. It was no longer safe in here.   


What now?

_No, X, don’t panic, don’t panic… Deep breath…_

He couldn’t stay in here any longer, he had to pack up and skedaddle, to put it lightly. Not that he had anywhere to go, or any hope of going particularly far, but if he can postpone the inevitable, then _hell yes_ he will.

X cast a nervous look at the broken door. He won’t risk anything sneaking up on him while he packs. From the lack of a better thing, he pushed an armchair into the doorway to at least halt any of the zombies. With that done, he went to dig through his closet for a backpack. Not a care was put into keeping quiet anymore, that gunshot was enough to get undead from the apartments above and below shuffling their feet.

He had to hurry.

There was not only a backpack, but a bag as well. Jackpot. The more space to carry things in the beter. Then again, maybe not, he still needs to move fast enough to try and get out of the city before sunset. _Good luck with that_ , X thought grimmly, stuffing a blanket and a set of clothes inside of the backpack, trying to leave enough space for whatever canned food and bottled water he might still have left. Two cuts to the small side pockets and he could strap his bigger guns to it too. Lighter stuff, like instant noodles, granola and chocolate bars as well as a pocket knife and a handful of ammo for his guns went into the bag. Oh, and matches, can’t forget the survivalist staple.

Deep breath, anxiety getting repressed by adrenaline, and he was ready to go.

X quietly moved towards the doorway of his apartment, meat cleaver firmly in hand. It was fairly quiet, save for the footsteps heard from adjacent floors. He peeked out of the doorway, then ducked back behind the wall.

A lone figure loomed over the stairs, hollow eyes and gaping mouth, motionless. X recognised the wife of that neighbour he shot moments earlier. He was looking at X with blank, beady eyes, giving him creeps. Who knows if this thing won’t just get up to jump him? X never liked those two neighbours, they were jerks in life and now they were jerks in death. Not that he wanted to shoot that guy, but X didn’t feel any guilt shooting a face that was already rotting and salivating at a thought of biting into X’s neck.

X leaned into the hallway again. There was no room in the narrow corridor to move past this thing without having to at least push it away. Oh, he didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to do this so so much…

Oh well, here goes nothing.

X dashed out of hiding and sped right at the zombie, ramming into it with his shoulder and sending it tumbling down the stairs. Loud thump made another zombie somewhere above X growl. Hopping two steps at a time, X almost fell himself, but he didn’t care much. He jumped over the downed zombie that was feebly trying to get back up. Mad dash to the door and he was out!

...and had his way cut off by a herd of ten zombies right outside of the gate to the parking lot.

 _Dang it_.

X frantically looked left and right for a better escape route, but he had nothing. No way he was going to climb over a fence with all the stuff he was carrying. No way he was shooting either, that would only attract docile zombies from the other side of the road. With a resigned sight, he gripped the cleaver in both hands and looked at the zombies, determined. He’s going to get through or die trying!

He took exactly one step forward when a car rammed against the zombie group, sending them flying to the sides and over the car. X gawked at a familiar figure jumping out of the car with a baseball bat and beating still alive zombies into bloody pulp until they stopped moving. It couldn’t be…

But it was. As soon as the guy took off the hood and pulled out his ridiculously long ponytail from under the hoodie, X’s eyes went wide.

“Zero!” X practically pounced on him, cleaver dropping to the ground with a clutter that turned a few zombie heads towards them.

“Oh God, X…” Zero hugged him back tightly, both not caring about the black blood staining their clothes. “Thank fuck you’re alive!”

“I can’t believe we both are.” X whispered, clutching Zero like his life depended on it. It kinda did. “How did you get here?”

“As soon as those freaky things started to pop up, I packed the car and drove here, duh.” Zero was just as desperte in clutching X back. “I see I’m on time. Where were you going? There?” He nodded towards the street littered with undead.

“Better die trying to escape than become zombie chow in my own home. I can’t believe you drove for three days to get to me. You look like shit.” X laughed quietly, pulling away slightly to look at bags under Zero’s eyes. He was met with a tired smile.

“As if living in another state would make me leve my best friend to get eaten.” There it was, that trademark playful grin of his, putting X at ease for the first time since the outbreak started. Being around Zero felt safe. “You don’t look that much better. You haven’t slept much more than me, did you?”

“...Yeah. I had to keep unwanted visitors ou-” X got rudely interrupted by a groan. A few zombies from the other side of the streets were moving towards them, slowly but surely. “...Um, maybe let’s talk in the car…”

Zero nodded in agreement, opening the door to the backseat, motioning for X to put his things there. As X was getting in himself, Zero tried to get the car started. It took a few turns of the key. Wherever they were going, this car wouldn’t last much longer…

Zero floored the gas pedal and off they went, plowing through any zombie that stood in their way until they’re out of the city and driving on the empty highway. They didn’t say anything, but it was comfortable silence. They met as two loners in high school, silently eating lunch together at the same table just because there were no seats left at other tables. And then, after high school ended, they had to stop being joined at the hip because X left for university. They didn’t have an opportunity to hang out for a long time until now.

“So, where are we going?” X finally speaks, looking at the clouds over the horizon.

Zero kept silent, his mouth in a tight, thin line before he finally spoke. “As far as we can.”

“That… doesn’t sound very optimistic.” X winced, giving Zero a critical look.

“If you have any ideas then I’m all ears.” Zero winced back.

That shut X up, because really, where _could_ they possibly go? Was there even a place where there was no zombies? Zero drove from a whole other state and it was the same over there, so why wouldn’t it be like this _everywhere_? There didn’t seem to be any safe place, no end goal. Just keep going until you die… X swatted pessimistic thoughts away.

“Let’s find some place to loot for supplies. We could use some extra gas.” Zero glanced at the gas meter. It wasn’t in the red yet, but was getting close.

“ _Loot for supplies_. I feel like I’m in a video game, but shittier.” X laughed dryly. “Will this do?” He pointed at a building in the distance. It looked like some sort of a rest stop.

“Good as any.” Zero murmured, slowing the car down.

They stopped a few feet from the entrance. Zero confidently opened the door, making X suddenly panic.

“Hey! It can be dangerous there!” X caught Zero’s wrist as he was leaving the car.

“X, look at how lethargic they are at this time of day.” He slips from X’s hold and comes right into a nearby zombie’s face despite X’s protests.

X gawked as Zero waved in front of undead’s face. Nothing. He circled it, still nothing. Only after a good minute the zombie seemed to even notice Zero was there, yet made no move towards him.

“At this time of the day they are pretty docile. Try to stay quiet, don’t touch them, and you’ll be fine. There aren’t that many around here anyway.” With that, Zero started going towards the door. X scrambled to follow, grabbing his pistol. He must’ve leave the cleaver on the ground before they drove off. _Idiot idiot idiot_.

“If we die here, I’m gonna kill you.” He murmured to Zero nervously, making his friend snicker and ruffle his hair. X pouted. “You ass…”

X, X, X. A ball of anxiety as always. With a bat leaning on his shoulder, Zero stepped inside the building, looking around. There were vending machines, mostly empty and broken, but maybe there would be something left over. He motioned at them with his head and they went over to check it out. Zero made a small triumphant hum, pulling out a bag of chips and a few candy bars. He stuffed them into an empty backpack. X didn’t even see it under all this hair.

Meanwhile X looked around. There were three zombies with them in here, but X kept an eye on them and so far they didn’t cause problems. There were three doors, two of which lead to restrooms. Waste of time, X wasn’t dumb enough to look for gas in toilets. Instead he turned to the last door, opening it and the promptly closing it back, looking at Zero with wide eyes.

Zero knitted his brows and shrugged in a “what?” manner. X motioned to the door, then shook his head frantically. Zero rolled his eyes. It couldn’t be that bad.

And it wasn’t. Not for him anyway, but the sight of fifteen or so zombies along with scattered resources and a few skeletons freaked X out. It sure did tell a story of what happened here before.

“Wait here.” Zero murmured and X wanted to protest again, but Zero put a finger to his lips to shush him, then went inside.

X could only look how swiftly Zero moved around the room, grabbing whatever supplies he spotted. Given his upbringing and the part of the city he was from, it was no wonder pocketting things was his forte. Or bashing someone with a baseball bat.

Zero was about to leave, but then something caught his eye. On the wall there was a torn map of USA, splattered with zombie and human blood alike. There was a big dot drawn with a sharpie and some notes around it. Given his company, Zero decided to grab it and look at it with X later.

X tilted his head when Zero, going out the door, pointed the bat him.

“Pay attention, X. They may be lethargic, but they sometimes do move.”

X turned around and made a split second of the girliest scream ever before covering his mouth. There was a zombie right behind him, inching quietly towards his back the whole time. Zero nudged X gently on the shoulder with the bat so he would step aside. Then he similarly pushed the zombie on it’s chest. It fell backwards.

“Let’s go. I found something interesting.” Zero waved the rolled map in the air.

A few hours later they set up a camp in an open, empty field. Well, they just parked the car and had a snack, but if there were no zombies then it was good in their book.

Zero fetched the map and spread it on the hood of the car. X leaned over it curiously, chewing on a granola bar.

The big dot was drawn right at the canadian border. “Port Huron - Blue Water Bridge” was written over it with a “only hope”, “no zombies in Canada”, “God help those on the Death Road” notes below, all in different handwriting. Explains the three skeletons...

X and Zero exchanged looks.

“What do you think? Worth a try, or full of crap?” Zero asked, leaning on the car with arms crossed.

“It’s _something_. Sure sounds better than staying around those parts and waiting to be eaten.” X shrugged, throwing the wrapper onto the ground.

“I guess” Zero nodded. “If you ignore all the zombies it’s almost like a road trip.” He and X both chuckle, slightly morbidly, but still. If what the map said was true, there even was a way to survive this and get to a functioning civilization again.

“Onward to Canada, then.” X smiled. Maybe ‘Death Road’ won’t be _that_ bad?


	2. The Further You Go, The Less Fun It Gets

X groaned when light fell on his face, waking him from a very nice dream about zombies not being there. He wanted to turn onto other side, but something didn’t let him. Ah, right, Zero. They had to sleep pressed together on the backseat of the car, since none of them fancied sleeping upright. They both needed a good rest after hardly sleeping at all for several days. Luckily this field they stopped on was safe enough to not leave anyone up on watch.

But of course, sleeping glued to each other on the narrow backseat wasn’t ideal. X winced at the unpleasant tingling in his arm and leg that somehow ended up under Zero, who grumbled under his nose when X’s attempt to free his limbs woke Zero up as well.

“Not my fault you weigh a ton…” X said, trying to sit up and almost shoving Zero off the seats.

“It’s pure muscle…” Zero grumbled in response, sitting up himself and stretching. There was a loud pop from his back and his neck hurt. If only he could have a van instead…

“So what is the plan for today?” X asked, yawning, then looked out the window and blinked.

There was a single zombie outside of the car, looking at them with a dumb expression, black blood leaking out of it’s mouth. It almost looked like it was salivating thinking about tasty human meat in a can that was their car.

“Someone wants to get breakfast with us, Zero.”

“He can get a taste of my bat.” Zero said, pulling it from under the seat. “...Then again, I have a better idea.” X raised an eyebrow. “I’ve dealt with those things for over three days now, but you need some training.”

“Oh, you’re gonna make me fight it? No way. Nu-uh. Nope.” X made a cross from his arms.

“X, if you think we can just drive across the states without stopping and dealing with those then you’re wrong.” Zero’s voice was suddenly serious. “I’ve been driving for three days and I can safely tell you that the further I drove, the more of those things were around. I bet we’re not the only ones going for Canada, things will only get worse as we go and there’s no way for us to not stop for gas or food, not to mentions possibly having to ditch our car when the road won’t be passable.”

“I can just shot them, I have guns-”

“You know damn well that it attracts and agitates them. Shot one and ten will start looking for you.”

Zero was right. X sighed, looking back at their unannounced guest. He could use some training and better to go at it when there’s only one of those around, not a swarm…

“...Give me that bat.”

Zero handed it over with a grin.

They got out of the car on the opposite side of the zombie. It didn’t move, just stared, still processing the fact that his breakfast was now accessible. X gripped the bat tightly.

“So… what now? Any tips?” He was kinda nervous. He didn’t like the idea of getting close to those things…

“Aim for the head. Try shorted swings instead of broad ones to not leave yourself open for an attack. Sometimes it’s better to stun a zombie or make it fall then to try going for a kill. In general, it’s better to run from large groups then to fight them, for obvious reasons.”

What followed was X clumsily beating the up while running away from it, since after a few hits it got pretty lively. Zero was sitting on the hood of the car and observing. X had a long way to go… but at least he could run well enough. Eventually zombie’s head was cracked enough for it to get splattered, leaving the body twitching on the ground. X complained about zombie blood coating his clothes. Zero told him to get used to it, shoving a granola bar into X’s mouth to shut him up.

They eventually hopped in the car and and started driving. The map they had was way too big to have any roads mapped out, so they had to drive blind. The plan was to get to the nearest city and find a bookstore, since those often had maps and guides for sale.

“You know, one thing I’ve learned so far is to never stay in the cities after dark.” Zero said, driving around debris cluttering the road of the suburb. “If you leave before nine, most often you’ll be fine, but stay over nine and you’ll have nightmares for days if you’ll make it alive at all.”

“Speaking from experience, I see…?”

Zero nodded. “You were lucky you barricaded well and stayed quiet in this little apartment of yours.”

“I… did hear a lot of unpleasant noises, I admit.”

“Lucky. I’ve seen shit.”

This… did not help the mood. X looked out the window, and they continued to drive in silence, looking for any place that could be good to loot. There was a zombie here and there, but they looked pretty calm. And then it started raining…

“Ugh…” Zero grumbled, flicking a switch to get wipers going. “I have bad news for you, X. Looks like those fucks like water as much as I do.”

“Great…” Zero was like a damn cat when it came to water. And some other things, honestly, but that’s besides the point. X glanced at the occasional zombies they passed. They were definitely pissed off. Looks like his little training from the morning would come in handy… if he had a weapon. He’ll have to grab something on the go.

They eventually stumbled upon a bookstore. Zero parked right next to it, obviously not keen on getting wet more than he needs. He silently grabbed a backpack and got out of the car. X followed, looking around at angry zombies wandering the street. Some certainly noticed them. But if Zero didn’t pay it any mind, X wouldn’t too, he guessed...

It wasn’t just any bookstore, but a  _ Bookatorium. _ It was a chain that had everything from books, through films and music to video games, even board games. Not that much of it all was still usable, succumbing to the weather coming in through broken windows. There were a few zombies mindlessly gnawing on books or clawing on shelves, irritated by the weather. They seemed distracted enough to not bother with X and Zero yet.

X spotted an intact pack of playing cards and pocketed it. A little entertainment wouldn’t hurt, right? Zero was already busy shoving maps into his backpack, so X went further into the store. Their car has a cd player, so X grabbed some cds that were not broken. None of them were from any bands he and Zero liked, but beggars can’t be choosers. Then he went for books.

It wasn’t worth it grabbing just any book. It’s not like they had much time to be reading anyway. A shame, X loved reading. He rubbed his fingers over the back of one book, taking it off the shelf to indulge himself a bit and smell it, as dumb as it was. There was nothing as good as a smell of a new book. He smiled, flipping the pages and leaving the book open in the middle. Then he took a sniff.

He immediately recoiled, covering his nose from the stench of moldy paper. What else did he expect when the rain poured in through the windows and water trickled down the walls from broken pipes… His fault for being an idiot.

Discarding the book in disgust, X went searching for something useful. Eventually he spotted a holy grail. Up on the top shelf, taking a considerable amount of space, was a gigantic repair manual. It looked heavy enough to kill someone with. X could just barely touch it if he stood on the tips of his toes, but not quite to pull it out. Who in their right mind would put something of this size so high up? ...Then again, he couldn’t blame retail workers for trying to kill customers sometimes.

Zero put the last map he found useful into the backpack and turned to look for X. Where did he go…? Oh, God…

“...X, don’t.”

“I almost got it…” X said, standing on a wobbly pile of books and pulling out the monster he wanted to take with them.

“ _ X, you’ll fall. Don’t be a dink _ .” Zero said firmly, trying to be quiet. He turned a few zombie heads anyway.

“Hey, I’m no di-” And then he fell, pulling the repair manual down with himself. Along with the shelf he grabbed for support. A book fell out of an allerted zombie’s mouth, adding to the huge noise. Everything was still for about three seconds.

After that everything happened so fast.

Zero ran to throw the shelf off pull X out from under the pile of books. X seemed a little dazed, but not hurt. He clutched the repair manual and scrambled to his feet with Zero’s help. He almost fell when Zero let go of him to swing at a first zombie that lunged at them. Another came from the other side and, not thinking much, X slammed the heavy book against it’s head. Damn, this really could kill someone… From then it was all about running to the exit.

“Shit.” Zero cursed when a group of zombies from the outside gathered around the door, trying to get in but blocking each other’s way, trickling slowly into the building. There was about ten of them - not terrible, but Zero would rather avoid the fight, especially with the ones behind them added into the mix. They were in a pickle here...

X grabbed Zero’s hand and pulled him towards the back of the store, into the toilets. Zero followed blindly, realising that they basically trapped themselves only when X slammed the door shut and locked it. This won’t hold the zombies off for long and they already started banging on the door...

“Great, we’re trapped.” Zero growled, trying to think of something, anything.

“I’m sorry, I panicked, I…” X stared at the door and the lock which was slowly buckling under pressure as more zombies pushed on it.

“You have your gun?”

“Y-yes, I do…”

“Then prepare to shoot and better not miss or we’re zombie chow.” Zero said, then… went into the stall?

“What are you doing?!” X yelled, pulling the handgun out and aiming at the door.

“If we’ll  die here, we’ll die! If we survive, then this toilet paper will come in handy!”

“YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT TOILET PAPER?!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO GET US OUT OF HERE SO SHUT UP AND SHOOT!”

The door burst open, zombies in the front toppling over and blocking the path of others. X didn’t have much choice but to send bullet after bullet into the crowd, careful to not shoot Zero who occasionally jumped in with the bat to knock more zombies over. They made quite a good team, actually.

As soon as there were only a few zombies left, Zero pushed them to the sides and yelled for X to run. There were some more zombies going into the store, attracted by gunshots, but there were little enough to knock them over and run past. Zero dashed out of the store and got into the car, starting it up while X caught up and threw himself onto the backseat. Zero slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and they drove away before any of the zombies could catch up too and attack their car, because they certainly were ready to.

“Dink…” Zero muttered, gripping the wheel.

“...I’m sorry…” X looked at his hands. They were shaking. The adrenaline was passing and it finally sunk in that they almost died because of him.

Zero took in a breath, then slowly breathed out. He sounded calm when he spoke. “We got out. Just let’s not get ourselves into a mess like this again.”

“...Yeah…”

They continued to drive, but none of them didn’t want to talk. X tried to pass the time by reading the car section in the repair manual, but reading in a car only made him nauseous, so he tried dozing off instead.

He woke up when he felt the car stop and... people talking? X’s eyes opened groggily and a sight of a small camp greeted him. There were some cars, tents and even a few makeshift stalls. Apparently some people decided to run buizness even during the apocalypse. X rolled out of the car, still feeling slightly sick.

Zero didn’t seem like he wanted to talk to X, already walking around the camp on his own. Pissy cat… X sighed and went on to take a look around by himself as well. A hand on his shoulder stops him suddenly as he’s walking by a filthy van. Startled, X turns around. The one that stopped him was a big guy in green and... once probably white overalls.

“They call me Lifesaver. You look smart. Want to learn about surgery?”

X gaped at him for a few seconds, then nodded. Fuck it. Let’s try in practice what he was studying at the university for. He hopped into the van with the guy, hoping he won’t get bonked over the head and get his kidney stolen.

Zero on the other hand was talking to vendors. There were weapons, both makeshift and legit, meds, someone tried to sell gas at an outrageous price. Everyone wanted food for their stuff, of course. There wasn’t anything he and X needed, so Zero didn’t buy a thing, but he tried talking with the people, asking if anyone knew about the so called Death Road to Canada. Some didn’t know a thing, some told him he was crazy and some just laughed and walked away. Save for one guy.

He was leaning on a dented and scratched green motorcycle. His matching green clothes were torn, helmet cracked and barely holding together as it hanged from the handlebar. Through the tears Zero could see that the guy was covered in bandages, black from dried blood.

“Good luck if you’re going that way.” Biker said, sipping some hot drink. “I came from there. It was easier then to try getting through the border.”

“Are things that bad?” Zero tilted his head. The way this guy looked told him a lot already…

Biker just laughed. “Port Huron got a nickname City of Crushed Hopes for a reason. If you’re going there, then I can only pray for you.”

This didn’t sound optimistic. “You think things won’t get as bad over here?”

“Maybe they will. At least I’ll live a little longer instead of feeding the horde before even reaching the bridge.”

Zero wondered where X was. They had to talk. ...But X wasn’t anywhere to be found. Uh-oh. After searching the whole camp twice and getting yelled to get out of someone’s tent a few times, Zero finally noticed X hopping out of a green, unsettling van. He had an apron on, coated in fresh zombie blood. ...What in the actual fuck? Zero rushed over to him.

“X! I was looking for you for over an hour!”

“Ah, sorry…” X chuckled nervously, taking off the apron and passing it over to the creepy doctor. “I got a little… practical lesson on how to stitch wounds. And transplant a kidney, hopefully that one won’t come in handy.”

Zero glanced into the van. There was a zombie strapped to a table, muzzled and furious. It had a scalpel stuck in it’s forehead. “Um… that’s… great. We should get going.” He smiled briefly at the doctor looming over him, then pulled X away. Something about the glare that doctor shot him gave Zero chills. As if he was ready to pull Zero into that van. “You stink like a zombie.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“We have to talk about this whole ‘trip’ to Canada.” Arms crossed, Zero leaned against their car when he made sure the doctor didn’t follow them. X raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to speak. “I talked with the people to see what they know about getting to Canada. Everyone treated me like I was crazy. One dude said he was near Canada and tried to get there, but things were so bad he turned away and drove over here instead. He looked pretty battered.”

X kicked a pebble, sending it flying a few feet.

Zero was silent for a moment. “I still want to try.”

“Then we’re going.”

“...You sure you don’t want to stay here?”

“If you’re implying that I’ll just get you killed-” X sounded angry, but hurt. It was one time, he won’t make this mistake twice.

“ _ No _ . It’s just…” Zero sighed, looking away. “Things are only going to get worse the further we’ll go. I don’t want you to go after me only to get killed. It’s safer here.”

X felt his anger vanish instantly. There was a certain tone in Zero’s voice, stronger then just “worried”. They always had a strong bond, but this... It made X feel oddly warm inside.  “Zero, you’re my best friend. If you think I’ll watch you ride away and get eaten because there was nobody to watch your back, then you’re wrong.”

Zero looked back at him. X was smiling in this warm way of his. “...Well, if you’re sure. Just don’t say it’s my fault if we become zombie chow.” He smiled a little himself.

The thought of things getting worse then today was terrifying, but… What would they gain from staying over here? X was scared to go, but didn’t want to stay either. And if Zero was going to give Canada a try, then X isn’t going to let him go alone.

“We gonna camp here or are we going?” X asked.

Zero glanced at the van. The doctor watched him like a hawk. “...Let’s not waste the day. We could easily drive a few more hours.”

Luckily for him X agreed and they hopped into a car after having a meal. The road was empty, slightly worn out but not enough to slow them down much. X watched the map and stuffed chips into Zero’s mouth, radio playing country music from one of the cds X grabbed at the store. Neither of them liked country, but now any music seemed great.  


It was going to get dark soon when they started driving through the woods. It was ominous, and there wasn’t any place to set up a camp. Zero told X that it wasn’t a problem for him to keep driving. X regretted not taking driving lessons. He couldn’t even switch with Zero to let him rest…

Suddenly Zero slammed on the breaks. The car halted, screeching. There was a tree blocking the road and no way to drive around it.

“...You think we could move it?” X asked sceptically.

“I have a rope in the trunk, we can tie it to the car and try to move it to the side.” Zero seemed chill about the situation. Thank God he was, or creepy, dark forest would drive X crazy.

They got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab the rope, X lighting Zero’s way with a flashlight as he dug through the stuff to find it.

“Stay right there and don’t move.” Came a smug voice behind them.

Bushes rustled as nine men with drawn weapons showed themselves.

Looks like not only zombies were their problem...


End file.
